


Musings Over Ice-Cream

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, short internal monologue from steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Steve Trevor muses about what Diana is and means because of ice-cream.





	Musings Over Ice-Cream

The happy, giddy sort of laughter he feels at Diana’s amazement over ice-cream, he realises, isn’t just about the childlike awe she has. It’s a feeling of shock. The shock of realising that he’s starting to feel that hopefulness again. That after everything, after all the bitterness, after losing faith in people to be truly good he’s starting to believe again. 

She makes him want to believe. The way her face lights up at the simplest of things. The way she desires to help anyone she sees. Her belief that she can end this war, that she can make things better. Whether he believes her or not about Ares is inconsequential, what really matters is that looking at her makes him want to believe.

She is better than all of them, better than him and he almost feels unworthy of being around her, in her space. Feels guilt at the thought that he might ruin that joy, that hope she has, that this war, their war, will change her.

But in that moment watching her savour every last bit of ice-cream on a train platform he can almost forget the war, almost forget the things he’s seen and the things he’s done, in favour of simply basking in the joy she seems to bring with her. She is a wonder all on her own and while he certainly doesn’t believe that he deserves to even have met her, let alone to have her rely on him so much, he is grateful all the same that he landed in the waters of Themyscira.

He needed to meet a wonder of hope like her again. To believe again.


End file.
